


Texts at Late Hours

by kouaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: In which Noctis learns to be careful in answering late hour texts.





	Texts at Late Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> A little from my own experience when on the discord chat and my mom saw something interesting. I blame you all for for that cause she likes to tease me about it.
> 
> NyxNoct - 152: “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.” Prompt given to me by LogicDive thanks! As well anyone wanna send me prompts it helps me practice writing!

Noctis was lounging on his father’s lounge chair with phone in hand playing games enjoying the small family moment of peace and tranquility though one was missing. 

Nyx was out on a mission at that moment and the last message sent in their notebook was that they were close to Lucian territory from the recognizable herb he had pressed in there for Noctis. The next message would be by phone in order to let Noctis know he is home or well at least in his apartment in the district. Either way, the right now all was peaceful. His dad was being a grandfather thanks to the presence of Stella in their life which the two were currently discussing certain traditional braids. Asteria though personally was lounging around in her tigress form. She and Nyx had admitted to liking sleeping in their therian forms a bit more due to certain comforts to it though Nyx said it never beat having Noctis with him in bed. It was quite the late hour now but the four were too relaxed in Regis’s study to really head to bed at that moment and personally Noctis couldn’t sleep as easily without Nyx. 

Beep. Beep.

Speak of the Ifrit, he smiled upon seeing the message being from Nyx. he immediaely clicked on it only to simply stare at the message that was an image.

Noctis stared at his phone for a long time and in the span of that short time. His silence was noted by his father . Regis carrying Stella, who was attempting a braid, peeked over his shoulder to see what distracted his son. The king smiled and said nothing while the prince stood frozen in horror of his father seeing the message. 

Asteria, who was preparing to sleep in the study for the night looked over. Seeing the royals’ different reactions, she rolled her eyes. She didn’t need to know who had sent the text to Noctis, she knew all too well.

“So, I am guessing they’re back? That’s early.” Regis noted as he sat down with Stella on the lounge chair.

“Yeah, looks like it.” Noctis muttered while furiously texting back.

Nox—Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.—

Nyxie—Weird stuff? What I thought you guys needed a laugh? Know my sense of humor is still ALIVE!—

Nox—You asshole! You knew I be spending the night with them! Mamochka is giving me the look. She knows!—

Nyxie—Mother sees all— 

“Yes, I do.”

Noctis yelped upon hearing the soft growl and turned to face the white tigress that had snucked up on him.

“Tell, volchonok to go and rest. He just came from the battlefield so sleep now. Then he’ll stop with those ridiculous messages or should I say pictures.” she ordered Noctis before walking out the study as Regis chuckled. 

At that moment Stella yawned causing, Regis to take her hand and lead her on out to bed. Before leaving he turned and smiled at Noctis a little too sweetly.

“It would certainly be interesting to have a water bottle in that shape.” 

Noctis groaned as Regis left to put Stella to bed. Astoria deciding to sleep in the Aulea’s garden in that moment instead turned to Noctis.

“Bed, both of you. Hopefully, then he’ll think twice of sending such messages to you.” she growled before stalking out in a slow manner her tail switching a bit back and forth. Noctis grimaced but turned to his phone while making way to his room. 

Nox—Did you really have to send me that fucking penis shaped water bottle pic—

Nyxie—I thought you like it—

Nox—I would’ve if only dad hadn’t seen it—

Nyxie—…Pops..saw…it—

Nox-? Yeah?—

Nyxie: —Oh. Little King, what the hell were you thinking?!—

Nox: —WTF?! You’re the one who sent it!—

Nyxie—Yeah, well you let him see it.—

Nox—I didn’t think he was paying attention—

Nyxie—Yeah? what other excuse do you have?—

Nox—Oh, for the love of—

“NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM. GO TO BED NOW AND TELL NYX TO AS WELL OR ELSE!”

Noctis flinched at the loud roar and turned to his phone.

Nyxie—Mom.—

Nox—Yep.—

Noctis smiled at the message. It was easy for Asteria to sniff out Nyx being troublesome as she put it. She definitely knew all and knew well that out of the three kids she had two were daemons (Nyx and Selena daemons—Prompto absolute angel). 

Nox—Well at least, you’re home.—

Nyxie—Well, kind of.—

Noctis gave a confused look to the message.

Nox—What do you mean? I thought you were at your apartment—

Nyxie—Yeah, I am. But…you’re my home little king.—

Noctis stopped just as he reached the door and he smiled weakly at the message before sniffing a bit.

Nox—You are so cheesy—

Nyxie—You love me—

Nox—I do and no more weird stuff for the rest of the night. Though seriously does anyone own a penis shaped water bottle?—

So much for no more weird stuff to text about.


End file.
